


Surprise you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Surprise you

Kylian etait surpris quand il a entendu Neymar parlé avec Marquinhos a propos de la langue française.

Il aurait pensé que Neymar lui aurait posé des questions vu qu'il etait français.  
Mais bon il s'est dis que peut etre c'etait liee au fait qu'ils parlaient ensemble Neymar et Marquinhos vu qu'ils etaient bresilien pour qu'il lui donne des conseils.

Puis un jour quand Kylian rentra a l'appartement qu'il a avec Neymar il fut surpris de lui parler en français mais qui etait bien.  
Puis Neymar l'embrasse et lui dis "Tu sais que je t'aime, je sais pas si tu m'as entendu le dire en portugais bresilien. Mais je voulais aussi le dire en français."

Kylian embrassa Neymar et lui dis "Je t'aime egalement. Et je t'ai compris je me doutais quand tu me le disais en portugais."

Puis Neymar regarda Kylian et lui dis "Donc tu comprend quand on est au lit et que je te parle en portugais brésilien ?"

"Non pas totalement mais maintenant tu va comprendre tout ce que je te dis en français" dis Kylian en rigolant.


End file.
